


Pegasus

by ThatGoblin



Series: The Pack [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, Gen, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Making Out, Top Link, Vaginal Fingering, link knows how to talk dirty, wren gets to see a real life cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGoblin/pseuds/ThatGoblin
Summary: Link shares his love for mythical creatures with Wren under the night sky.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Pack [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699129
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Pegasus

Link was the only one home with me for a few weeks. Rhett had to haul some cattle across the damn country with a friend of theirs to make sure they got the best prices from a buyer in Texas. I hated that he’d be gone for so long, but I also knew that it meant we’d get a big paycheck and would keep bills at bay another month or two longer. That was something no one really talked about with ranches and farms. There were so many bills ranging from utilities to taxes that you’d think we were making bank with the herefords that we sold. If anything it just barely got us by. 

But that was the other thing about owning and working a ranch or a farm. You didn’t do it for the money, you did it because it was what you loved. It was because we loved the life we were living that the money didn’t matter so long as we could make our bills on time. It didn’t leave much room for big vacations or big toys that some, much larger, ranchers had. We didn’t need those though. We were happy spending our evenings together in front of the TV after a long day of working while laying with each other. 

Except that night.

Link was making me get dressed after it was already dark, both of us clean and ready for bed, but he wouldn’t stop pestering me about going outside with him. 

“Okay, okay,” I said with a huff as I pulled on a pair of thick pajama pants and grabbed my coat. “God, you’re just as bad as Rhett when you both want something.”

“Oh I am not. If I was just like Rhett I’d be trying to herd ya like the cattle,” Link said with a chuckle as he grabbed a blanket from my room. 

“True,” I said with a nod, shoving my feet into my Bearclaw boots.They were soft and lined with thick wool to keep me feet from getting cold. It was mid October and while there wasn’t frost on the ground, the temperatures were getting close. Slipping my coat on, I zipped it up before following Link outside. He had his own warm clothes on with a pair of boots as he took my hand and led me out into the yard. Looking up at the sky, he squinted a bit before moving over a bit more. 

“Perfect,” he said with a grin. Tossing out the blanket, he spread it over the ground. “Go ahead, lay down.” 

“Is this where you kill me and hide my body in the woods?” I asked with a snort, sitting down before laying as he requested. 

“Of course not,” Link said as he joined me. “That’s later in winter when it’s easier to hide the body.”

“I knew it,” I said, giggling as I moved to rest my head against his chest. “So, what are we doing out here?”

“It’s supposed to be really clear out tonight and you can see a lot of the constellations,” he said, pointing up with one hand and wrapping his other arm around me to hold me close. “See? Right there is Pegasus. The winged horse.” I followed his finger as he traced the stars for me, seeing the horse shape easily.

“Isn’t that a thing from Greece?” I asked, looking at all the stars above us as they twinkled. Some were brighter than others, like the Pegasus stars.

“Yeah. In Greek mythology, he was a white, winged horse that was born from Medusa, the gorgan, being beheaded by the hero Perseus. His father was the ocean god Poseidon and he had a brother too. Most of the stories are about Pegasus really, not a lot about his brother,” Link said.

“How do you know so much about that?” I asked, turning to look at him. 

“I like history. Especially mythology,” Link said with a hum. “I liked reading about all the different gods and goddesses, the monsters and creatures that every place had. It didn’t matter where in the world it came from, everything was similar somehow. I fell in love with Greek mythology at first, so I learned about the stars and their names and constellations.”

“Does every star have a name?” I asked, looking back up at the sky.

“No, but they’re being named every day. A lot of the closer ones that make up the shapes we see have stories and tales that people told to explain them and I find them just as romantic as the actual science behind them,” he said. 

“I didn’t know that. I mean, I didn’t know there was so much history behind just naming the stars and how they’re put into shapes and such,” I said. “I always like the Grimm Brothers fairy tales myself. Rapunzel, Snow White and Rose Red, Rumpelstiltskin, those stories.”

“Wait, isn’t Snow White a different one from Rose Red?” Link asked.

“Two different Snow Whites,” I said with a giggle. “The Snow White and Rose Red story is of two young sisters that do everything together and are always kind and gentle and take care of their mother. The forest animals love them too. One night in Winter, a bear comes in to get warm and he stays with them for the winter before leaving in the spring. They go about their business constantly running into this dwarf they help out of sticky situations till the bear shows up again and kills the dwarf. Turns out the dwarf put a spell on the bear and he was really a handsome prince. He married Snow White and his brother married Rose Red.”

“He could have married them both, but I’m pretty sure that would have been harder to tell kids though,” Link said with a chuckle.

“Probably, but that was way back when. I liked it because no matter what happened, the girls were kind to everything, even when the dwarf was being a shit,” I said.

“Too bad no one picked up on that story,” Link said. “That’s a lot less creepy than Snow White.”

“I know!” I said, sitting up to look at him. “I saw that movie as a kid and was creeped out. Like why are you kissing some dead girl?” Link laughed, pulling me back down to him.

“You know, sometimes you’re too smart for your own good,” he said, giving me a squeeze. We went quiet, enjoying each other’s company as we stared up at the stars. Being alone with Link was very different than being alone with Rhett. Rhett was wild and loud, making me laugh so easily. With Link he was calmer, more contained and had a dryer humor. I appreciated the differences with both of them, enjoying the dynamic it gave our lives. I adored them both together, but it was also nice to have one on one time with them.

Like right then. After Link had come home from visiting family, we had our own moment of our first kiss. It was different from Rhett’s for sure. Rhett had held me for a long time, kissing me whenever he got the chance over the night and into the next day. Link nuzzled and pressed soft kisses to my face and lips when he thought no one was paying attention to him. With the good morning kisses they had, I was then included. It had become second nature for the quick moments to be shared without a second thought and I loved it. 

While I wasn’t ready for any big steps, I felt like a curious teenager. I didn’t have the courage to swat an ass or pinch a cheek, but I liked feeling their bare chest and laying on it. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout Darlin’?” Link asked, breaking me from my thoughts. 

“Hmm? Oh, uh. . . Honestly?” I said, moving to sit up to look at him.

“I’d hope you’d be honest,” he said with a smile, his face lit up by the back porch and the bright moonlight. 

“I was thinking about kissing you,” I said, feeling my cheeks heat up in the cool night air. “Maybe. . . A bit more too.” Link pushed himself up on his elbows to study me a moment before a smirk tugged at his lips. 

“You wanna make out with me?” He asked, raising his brows.

“Yeah,” I said, rolling my eyes and feeling the awkwardness of asking for it envelope me. 

“Well come’re, Darlin’, we’ll make out all night long if ya want,” he said with a chuckle, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. 

“How do we do that out here? I mean, it’s nice under the stars and all, but. . . I can’t figure out the logistics, help,” I said, feeling my whole face burn at that. Romance was too hard.

“Aw, Wren,” Link said, trying not to chuckle as he sat up more, pulling me into his lap. “It’s okay. Let Daddy help.”

“I swear to everything holy, if you call yourself Daddy again I am locking you outside,” I said, looking at him wide eyed. 

“You’d let me in, you can’t sleep alone,” he said with a chuckle as he rested his chin on my shoulder. 

“It’s still a valid threat,” I said, narrowing my eyes at him as I pressed our foreheads together.

“I know,” he hummed, leaning in to close the space between our lips. I never could help the small hum that came from me when one of the boys kissed me like that. Slow and gentle. It was my favorite kind. Instead of pulling away for a moment, Link kept us together. The kiss deepened and turned into our lips moving against each other. He tasted like cinnamon and sugar, making me want to taste more of him. Tentatively, I swiped my tongue over his lips, eliciting a moan from him that I’d never heard before. 

I swore I could feel the sound go right through me, driving me to go further as I let my hands wander over his body. We were in thick coats so it was kind of hard to really feel anything, but the pressure was still welcome. I could feel his hands weaving into my hair and running down my back through my Carhart coat. His tongue tested the waters by darting out to touch my lips. I moaned, opening them to let him in. Link didn’t hesitate, groaning as he began to explore me further. Panting, I couldn’t get enough of him. My skin felt like it was gasping for air, suffocating under my clothes. Link was just as needy, holding me close and helping me move to straddle him. It was much more comfortable and gave us easier access to each other. 

His hands held onto my waist as I gripped his shoulders to help steady myself to keep from sitting on him completely. The longer we were out there, kissing deeper, the hotter it got. My body began to ache for his touch, skin on skin contact, and I was starting to make noises I hadn’t before. Whimpers and small whines as he nipped at my lips, moving to my neck and earlobe as his heavy breaths carried his groans of pleasure to my ears. 

“We should go inside,” I managed to get out, knowing it was going to get cold and as much fun as we were having to stay warm in our isolation, I felt too exposed. “I wanna keep going inside though.”

“Yes ma’am,” Link said with a groan. Quickly, he grabbed the blanket before we walked back into the house. While he checked the doors as he usually did, I hung up our jackets and put our boots away. It didn’t take but a second to get back to our previous position on the couch. We were less dressed and in a more comfortable position, making it easier to feel how much Link was enjoying this. His hands went back to my hips as we locked lips again, but this time I placed my hands over his to slowly guide them up and over my belly to cup my breasts under my sleep shirt. 

I shivered, my nipples turning into hard pebbles against his palms as we took a second to look at one another. Silently asking if we were both okay with this. I licked my lips as I nodded slightly.

“I trust you,” I said softly. Link smiled up at me, humming before his hands moved around to my back, pulling me to him for a kiss. My hands wove into his hair as we continued to kiss. I hadn’t even realized I had started to rock my hips, stirring both of us on. Soon, he was pulling my shirt up and off. I raised my hands to help, letting him take a moment to look me over. I knew I didn’t have the perfect body that he and Rhett had. One breast was bigger than the other slightly, I had a bit of a belly, and had divots on my hips. “I can lose the weight if you want me to,” I said before I could stop myself. Self Conscious and worried while getting wound up had not been my plan, but there we were. 

“What? Why?” Link said, frowning as he looked up at me. “You’re gorgeous the way you are right now. This very moment, you are the most enticing creature I’ve ever seen.” He wasn’t lying. Link wasn’t as blunt as Rhett, but he didn’t sugarcoat things either. “I wanna pleasure you all night long if you’ll let me. I wanna explore your body and find more spots that trigger those delicious noises you’ve been making. Right now, I want you more than I’ve wanted anything else.”

“Wow,” I breathed as we locked eyes. “You really know how to make a girl feel special.” I giggled softly as he ghosted his hands over my back. It made me arch into him, shiver from the possibilities. “I want you too.”

“Good,” Link said before kissing me. This time it was hard and dominating. Not rough, but he was clearly in charge. I whined as a hand found my breast again, squeezing it and rubbing the pad of his thumb over my nipple while his other hand grabbed my ass to pull our hips flush. Moaning, we began to rock against each other. My mind was becoming hazy and this need deep in my belly was encouraging me to go further. 

“Link,” I moaned as he pulled away to wrap his lips around one of my nipples. “Yes, oh fuck yes,” I panted as he swirled his tongue around a hard nub as a hand pinched and rubbed the other. He began switching between the two sensitive points as I clung to him, almost forcing his face between my breasts as he kept working me into a tizzy.

“Can you feel how bad I want ya?” He asked, letting go to look up at me. “Can you feel how much you make me wild for ya?” I could definitely feel it. I was sure that I had damn near soaked through my sleep shorts and his from the stimulation. 

“Yeah, I can feel you. I wanna feel more,” I panted, nipping at his lips. Not missing a beat, Link stood up suddenly while still holding me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, holding on as he carried me up the stairs to our room. He laid me on the bed before I let go. Peeling his shirt off, I groaned at the sight, fully seeing his arousal tenting his shorts. I wasn’t sure if I was ready for being with him completely, wanting Rhett to be there as well. It didn’t feel right to have that moment with just one of my Alphas. I needed both of them there. 

Licking my lips, I watched as he stood there next to the bed. He oozed confidence in his stance as he hooked his thumbs into his shorts and underwear, pulling them down while keeping eye contact with me. I couldn’t stop the moan when I saw his cock. It was hard and beautiful. I’d seen a few in magazines I’d had hidden growing up and used when I needed some stress relief, but they looked so fake and unreal that it didn’t work in most of my fantasies. 

Link’s though, his was real. It even curved a bit at the end. I wanted to touch it and see what it felt like. 

“You look hungry, Darlin’,” Link said with a smirk. “This your first cock?” I nodded as I sat up, watching him stroke himself a few times. “Well then, let me show you how to work it.” Crawling onto the bed, he caught my lips with a harsh kiss before he laid next to me. I curled up to him, laying my head on his shoulder. “Go on, I know you wanna touch it, dirty girl,” he groaned. I couldn’t help the press of my hips against his side at his words. Reaching out, I let my fingers stroke his erection. The skin was soft and as I began to grip him, I could feel him twitch under my touch. “That’s it, good girl. Stroke it just like that,” he moaned.

It was almost uncomfortable for my own hand to grasp him and pull. Without thinking, I let go to pull my hand up and licked it before grasping him again. Link hissed as I stroked him, having a much easier time. I liked the feel of him in my hand, the noises he made from me doing almost nothing was a power trip of sorts. I was the one making him hard and coaxing those noises of pleasure from him. 

“Is that how you like it?” I asked, tilting my head to murmur in his head. “You like it when I stroke you like that?” Omegas were supposed to be submissive by nature and beg for Alphas or Betas to knot them, but there I was, asking my Alpha if he liked how I was getting him off. Not to make sure he was enjoying it, but in a power move that I was going to wield without mercy over both Rhett and Link in the bedroom. “Is that how my Alpha likes his cock touched?”

“Oh, you are going to get it,” Link moaned. In a split second, the tables were turned. He pinned me to the bed, easily getting between my legs as he held my hands above my head. “You act all innocent about this, but then you start talking like you’ve done this before. I know you haven’t, but I am fucking glad of that,” he groaned into my ear as his free hand toyed with the hem of my shorts and panties. “Means I get every last drop of that sass and spitfire attitude to myself. I’ll milk it from you till you’re mewling and begging for an orgasm.”

How the actual fuck did this man just make me nearly cum from words alone? 

I could only moan as he teased me, just barely hooking a finger into the hem of my shorts and pulling them away from me a bit. Cool air rushed in and I couldn’t stop the gasp as I started to struggle. There was no fear that he’d hurt me or do something I didn’t want. Over the last month and a half, we all had learned to read each other well enough. 

“Link, fuck, please,” I whimpered as I arched my hips up to try and get him to pull off that last barrier sticking to me. 

“Please what?” He asked with a chuckle. “What does my Darlin’ want?”

“Please, I need to feel your hands,” I groaned, getting no relief as he kept me pinned. 

“Just my hands?” He asked, nuzzling my neck to nip at it lightly.

“Uh huh,” I nodded, turning to let him have more access to my hot skin. Not waiting any longer, Link let go of my hands to pull back. He adjusted himself to pull my shorts off, taking in my naked body as he tossed them to the side. 

“Oh, my goodness,” he said with a smirk. “Someone is soaking wet. I bet, even after the bed dries, Rhett’s gonna smell you and know that you were in our bed like this and it was all for me.”

The thought of Rhett rutting into the bed had me nearly losing my mind. I needed to cum and Link was drawing it out like a pro. 

“Fuck,” I groaned. “Please. I’m achin’.”

“I know you are,” Link said as he crawled over me to kiss me as he pulled my hips to his. I swallowed a scream as his cock slid against my wetness, making me buck up hard. 

“Link!” I sobbed as he pulled away. “Please!” 

“Shhh, I gotcha,” he said, moving to lay next to me. A few moments of adjusting our position and he was laying on his side next to me while I was still on my back. His cock pressed into my hip as his fingers dragged themselves down my body to where I needed them the most. I spread my legs, grasping the sheets next to me with one hand and curling my other arm around Link’s as he ran a finger over my slick pussy. Agonizingly slow, he pushed into me. Nearly going cross eyed with pleasure, I groaned and spread my legs wider. “Someone’s eager,” he said with a chuckle in my ear. “So wet and damn near gushing with just one finger. I don’t know if you’re gonna last through much else.”

Pulling his finger out, he dragged it to my clit that he circled and rubbed. I sobbed as he kept repeating thost actions over and over while I clung to him. Shaking and panting, I needed more. I felt empty and needed more than just a slow finger.

“Link, fuck,” I managed. “Please, Alpha. I need more than just one finger.”

“Okay, Darlin’, hold on,” he grunted as he added a second finger. Link stopped the slow tease and began to thrust his fingers into me, his palm rubbing my clit with each movement. 

“Yes!” I cried, arching up my hips, letting him get a new angle. “Oh god, yes. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop, Link.” It didn’t take long before I was suddenly screaming as I came around his fingers. My body tried to knot the two fingers in me, but couldn’t. It made for a shorter orgasm, but fuck if it didn’t satisfy. Laying there, I shook and shivered as I rode out my pleasure, panting hard next to Link.

“Good girl,” Link purred as he kissed my head, slowly pulling his fingers from me. “Such a good girl, cumming for me.” 

“Mmmm, Alpha,” I groaned, my brain going into a lulled state of needing the other. I knew he hadn’t cum yet, knowing he was holding off, but I wanted him. I wanted to touch him, wanted to see him finish. Reaching down, I got my hand wet with my own slick before turning onto my side. Link frowned a moment before I took his cock in hand and began to stroke him.

“Fuck,” he hissed, letting his eyes close as he rocked his hips into my hand. 

“Scent me,” I moaned softly. “Cum on me and scent me, Alpha.” I stroked him, twisting my hand over his sensitive head as I watched his mouth open as he panted. “Please Alpha? Please cum on me,” I whined as I sped up my strokes. 

“Lay on your back,” he growled softly, pulling away. Link climbed up to straddle my thighs. Getting more of my slick, he used it on himself as he jerked himself off. He was close, his movements becoming more rigid and his breathing heavier. His cock began to swell, trying to knot his hand as he came hard. Thick, white ropes splashed over my belly and groin as Link growled. He looked down at me, groaning at the sight of me splayed out, covered in my own and his cum. “You’re gonna drive me crazy, Darlin’,” he moaned as he flopped next to me. 

“Right back at ya,” I groaned. A moment of catching our breath led to Link spooning me from behind, his knot slipped between my thighs to have a mock hole of sorts. It was too hot for covers, letting our scents mingle and spread through the house. While I would have liked to have showered and changed the sheets, I was in no condition to do much than lay in bed. Link smeared his cum over my belly, scenting me further before settling with an arm around me with a hand holding a breast. 

As much as I thought I should have stayed awake, talked through the whole process with Link, I was exhausted. My first sexual experience had been mind blowing and not once had I questioned if I would regret it. Link had made me feel valid, making sure with small questions and touches that I wanted to go further. Every step forward had been me. I had been in control and that was what I needed. He cared for me and not once did he seem impatient or that he wanted to use me. You did that for someone you trusted and wanted and. . . 

The thought scared me, making me worry, but my tired brain accepted it so easily.

“Link? You still awake?” I asked softly.

“Mmmm,” he hummed against my neck where he was nuzzled. 

“Night,” I said, chickening out at the last moment. 

“Night,” he mumbled. 

‘I love you.’ I mouthed, smiling softly before letting sleep take over.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeey, look at me doing what I said I'd do! updating everyday! go me!


End file.
